lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jake the Dog
Jake the Dog is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71246 Team Pack for the Adventure Time franchise. Background Jake the magical Dog is the adopted brother to Finn the Human who goes on adventures with him around the Land of Ooo. He's also married to Lady Rainicorn and has several kids with her. Jake has the ability to stretch his body limbs into an immense length. He also can grow into a giant, and shrink. World Adventure Time: Land of Ooo (Finn and Jake's Treehouse) Abilities * Grapple * Illumination (Torch) * Slurp Access * Tracking * Dig * Rope Swings * Shape Shift ** Sonar Smash (Dolphin Jake) ** Gyrosphere Switches (Zorb Jake) ** Category:Acrobatics Ability (Trampoline Jake) ** Super Strength (Jake-Suit) ** Super Strength Handles (Jake-Suit) ** Drill (Drill Jake) ** Mini Access (Small Jake) ** Drone Mazes (Small Jake) ** Dive (Dolphin Jake) ** Big Transform (Big Jake) Note: Jake will change his shape, to gain new abilities. Quotes Trivia * In the TV series, he was voiced by John DiMaggio, who reprises his role in the game. * While Jake is in his Jake-Suit form, all characters can jump into him as a reference to the real life episodes Jake Suit and The Silent King. This was confirmed during the LEGO Dimensions segment on IGN Live SDCC. * So far, Jake is the only playable character who can access the Gyrosphere Switches Ability as Zorb Jake, as the Ability itself was an exclusive ability found in the Gyrosphere and its alternate builds, until his inclusion in the game. * One of his idle animations has Jake playing his viola. * He, Finn, and Chase McCain are currently the only characters to open up a selection wheel and gain new abilities. ** This is a mechanic reused from LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. * They are a lot of references whenever Jake reacts amongst other things: ** Jake's quote towards B.A. Baracus is a play of one of his actor, Mr. T's famous catchphrases, "I pity the fool!" ** Jake's quote towards Slimer is a reference to Slime Princess, a princess who shares similarities to Slimer. ** Jake's quote towards Unikitty is a reference to the fact that she and Lady Rainicorn are unicorns. * Jake's toy tag has a joystick and includes the floor from his treehouse. * If the player has Jake on the Toy Pad whilst playing the Adventure Time Level, new dialogue will be unlocked, as the playable Jake will be referred to as "Future Jake". * Due to his transformations, he has the most abilities out of any single playable character with a total of 16 abilities, he also shares this record with Newt Scamander and Chase McCain. * His reference to the Sonic Speedster could be because Sonic the Hedgehog has ridden it. * Jake is the only character that can enter Scale tunnels without the use of the Scale Keystone. Gallery Category:Adventure Time Category:Good Guys Category:2016 Category:Male Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Grapple Ability Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:Animals Category:TV Show Characters Category:Illumination Ability Category:Wave 6 Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Dogs Category:Shape Shift Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Big Transformation Ability Category:Index Category:Drill Ability Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Mini Access Ability Category:Gyrosphere Switches Ability Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Keys Category:Digging Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:Target Ability Category:Sonar Smash Ability Category:Rope Swing Ability Category:Tracking Ability Category:Accessory Characters Category:Slurp Access Ability Category:Drone Mazes Ability Category:Giants Category:Big figs Category:Super Strength Handles Ability Category:Characters With Special Heads Category:Short Legged Characters Category:Brick Built Characters Category:Magic Category:Drones Category:Acrobatics Ability